


Abysswatchers Cutscene Enhancement

by SeminalSeth (Scottydogsaredelicious)



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Extreme dagger breakage, seriously ds3 fix your clipping problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottydogsaredelicious/pseuds/SeminalSeth
Summary: Just a quick write poking fun at the cutscene to the abysswatchers fight





	Abysswatchers Cutscene Enhancement

Life as an ashen one was difficult sometimes. This is what Hector had found soon upon his awakening. There were enemies everywhere, many twisted beyond human recognition, from the hunchbacked minions of Londor to the stretched and gaunt soldiers of Lothric it was hard to tell some were even people once.

He had been killed by most of them, and, far worse in his own opinion, made to look like a walking piece of jerky.

"When I get back to the shrine Yoel will learn true pain," cruelly thought Hector as he trudged through Farron keep. At the time 5 free level ups had seemed so enticing and yet now his face looked like it was being prepared to be turned into a leather jerkin, and a cheap one too.

It had only gotten worse in his time in the swamp as death found him swiftly, as the strange goat things of the swamp clambered after him. But he had a duty to do and it was one he would do well as he stepped in front of a fog gate.

Here was what he had fought all this way to do, he could feel it in his embers. The presence of a lord, the Watchmen of the Abyss, or as many of the people of Lothric knew them,"Those weirdos with the pointy hats who have a pant leg covering their faces." It was popular to mock them for their appearance as the more serious they tried to seem the sillier the getup became. At least until they got angry enough to get stabby.

He readied his weapons and marched stoically forward through the fog. A scene of great battle greeted him, a dance of blades between brethren ending as took his final steps through the doorway. As one fell the last standing watcher turned toward him readied his blade and entered a battle crouch.

*SNAP*

A loud crack emanated from the watcher when he crouched. Hector watched as the Watcher froze and slowly looked to his side. On his hip was a dagger that was for sum reason strapped to both his leg and torso, probably for looking cool and serious like most things on the Watcher. The Watcher gave a loud groan and dropped his sword to clutch at the dagger. It had shatter when he crouched thanks to the way he had it strapped and all the Watcher could do was moan as his +10 Memorial Edition Atrorias^TM dagger fell to the floor in little pieces.

*CLANG*

The Watcher slowly looked up at hector who himself froze after his sword bounced off the pointy hat, apparently he had hit the only actual armor on the Watcher. The Lord of Cinder's eyes lit with a fire of accusation, and Hector could tell that he was being blamed for the destruction of the collector dagger.

The Watcher didn't even bother with the 1st phase of the fight and ripped the poor knight to pieces.

Mournfully reappearing at the shrine all he could do was sit down for a long time. The fire keeper pitifully patting his back and Hawkwood nodding as if understanding what happened from his own experience.

"Well, I may be sou less and hollowed, but at least I still have my-," Hector choked as he clutched at his side and realized something awful. He had lost his special Solaire Edition Red Classic Feather in the fight. Slowly picking himself up he calmly went into the bonfire.

The Watchers of the Abyss didn't even last 5 minutes.

(Nothing to long, just my way of complaining that the game still has model clipping issues. Might add more flavor text about the bosses garb later)


End file.
